


A Chance at Happiness

by ProfessorDumbleBrows



Series: RinHaru Week 2014 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, plays on insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDumbleBrows/pseuds/ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is a well-known murderer who just escaped from the local asylum. He was so glad that his escape plan worked that he just had to celebrate! Unfortunately, Rin was the one who was left to celebrate his escape with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance at Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> It's getting more and more hard to write fics... Hope you guys like this one.  
> Contains some dark themes and Haruka bringing up Rin's insecurities.  
> So, it kind of gets a little upsetting and triggering.
> 
> Day 5: Dark (dystopia, psychological thrillers, etc)

The alarms begin to blare as Haruka ran through the building of the asylum. He cursed himself for being so foolish to not be more careful about his escape. But that was fine; he already knew where he had to run and he already had a head start. The guards were still a good distance behind him and he couldn’t help but laugh at the rush he felt from finally going through his escape plan.

Haruka pushed the last door open and stepped onto the pavement of the dark alleyway. He looked left and right, thinking over his options before running in one direction away from the main street. He gritted his teeth and paced his breathing in order to keep moving without having to stop. Behind him, he heard the sounds of footsteps scraping across and stomping against the cement. It was still far too early for him to get caught again.

Making a quick turn into another alley, he slowed down his running until he stopped by a dumpster. He grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up to climb into it. Thankfully, it was empty and he just had to keep his breathing under control in order to get away.

A few of the asylum guards and the police ran through the alley. One or two would stop to look around and Haruka felt his heart ram against his chest. Upon not hearing a sound after they all seemed to have left, he peeked out from the dumpster. His clouded blue eyes scanned the area before he pulled himself up to climb out. His feet landed firmly on the ground and he rolled his shoulders.

Haruka walked toward the street. He hid in the shadow of the building until someone walked by. It was only natural for him to get new clothes if he was going to hide in public. With a young male walking by, he quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him closer. Before the male had a chance to yell, Haruka snapped his neck with ease and dragged him deeper into the alley.

He stripped the body of his clothes and changed out of his sickening uniform to put on the new clothes. At least the guy had decent sense of fashion, he mentally noted. He slipped his hands into the pockets of the hoodie he slipped on and walked out onto the sidewalk. He walked as though nothing was wrong and, thanks to the lack of people outside this late, he didn’t receive any suspicious looks.

Haruka smiled to himself and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Everything was going to be okay, he thought to himself. Looking around, he begun looking for a new target. It had been a while since he had the chance to truly enjoy a good slashing. He missed the feeling of digging a blade into someone’s skin. Of hearing them scream and plead to stop. The looks of his victim’s face always made him feel so… excited. He always felt so free when he did it!

He had to stop and fan himself as his body began to heat up. He couldn’t wait now. The male looked around yet again and found it didn’t take long for him to find his next victim. A young looking male, probably around his age, who was just two or three inches taller than himself. His hair was… magenta? and looked silky. Haruka felt as though he would have loved running his fingers through the locks, only to end up grabbing a fist full of it and giving a good yank.

Target set, he crossed the street and began to walk behind him at a distance. The male was on the phone, talking about some reunion with his family. Haruka stepped closer as a means of over listening and mentally took note of some of the things said.

“Why should I go? Just so my sister can upstage me above all the good she accomplished? Makoto, I can’t do it. …What? No, not you too. You are not--! Ugh, whatever.” He spoke before hanging up the phone. He shoved his cell phone into his pocket and his footsteps quickened with annoyance. Haruka kept the same pace as he did before, but he kept an eye on him to look at what turns he would make.

It wasn’t long until he approached a house. The male opened the gate, closed it, and walked up to his door to open it. He stepped inside and Haruka watched from a distance. He looked over the house and decided to walk until the time was right.

~ * ~

Midnight rolled around. Haruka looked left and right before crossing the street and walking up to the gate in front of the house. He was careful with opening it, sliding the bar that held it shut slowly to avoid a squeak to come from it. He slipped past the gate, closed it, and walked up to the front door. The black haired male grabbed the knob and turned it. Of course the door was locked.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Haruka began looking to see if there was a spare key. He checked under the doormat, he checked under the flower pots. Nothing. He sighed and thought for a second before intuition told him to check on the doorframe of the door. Needless to say, he reached up above the door and felt the cool metal with his fingertips. He grabbed the key and opened the door, walking in and locking it behind himself.

Haruka took the time to carefully look around the home. He was dark, but the streetlamps from outside and the nightlights inside served for enough light to look around. He needed to make sure he knew the layout of the home before making any risky actions. All the while, he saw pictures of his victim. Huge smiles but cold eyes in every photo told him something was off about his precious treat.

A few more looks around and Haruka began walking upstairs. He ducked his head into every room until he found his target’s bedroom. He carefully, slowly, opened the door and took gentle steps to approach the bed. The male, who he found to be named Rin, was fast asleep in his bed. Head tilted to the side and body sprawled out on his back, Haruka couldn’t help but think this was more than a perfect opportunity.

He looked at him for a moment, looking over his features and admiring just how lovely he looked. Haruka wanted to preserve this beauty. He reached his hands out and wrapped them around Rin’s neck. He tightened his hands around his neck and Rin’s eyes snapped open. He looked at the male above him, trying to gasp for air as he desperately pulled at his hands.

“Wh…at…” Rin managed to say, using his last bit of consciousness to try to free himself. His vision became spotted and soon the image of the male above him began to fade away into darkness. He was left with a burning sensation in his chest and the sound of faint laughter as he blacked out.

Haruka grinned and chuckled. He was tempted to finish the job and wait until Rin’s entire being would give up. But he figured he should celebrate his escape and have fun this time. He released his neck, leaving behind dark red marks on the skin. He thought for a second on what to do and tapped his chin before perking up with an idea.

~ * ~

Rin groaned softly as he began to wake up. He blinked a few times, clearing his throat and wincing at the pang of pain that shot through it. He looked around, seeing that he was in his bedroom. The bedside lamp was turned on and scraps of his bed sheets were left on his bed. Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried to move but looked down to see he was tied to a chair.

“What the--?” He began but was cut off.

“You’re awake.” Haruka said as he walked into the room.

He approached Rin, slipping a hand under his chin to lift his head up. Rin glared at the male.

“Who are you and what are you doing to me?!” He asked, his voice dripping with frustration.

“It’s a shame, really.” Haruka responded instead of answering the question. “You’ve been so under loved…”

“What are you talking about?”

“Being in your sister’s shadow must really suck, huh?”

Rin flinched and Haruka smiled, knowing he hit a nerve.

“Or maybe being in the shadow of all your classmates. Straight A student, yet no one even bothered to look at you. You were nothing more than another student in everyone’s eyes. No different than the one with all F’s.”

Rin gritted his teeth and tried to move again. The fabric that tied his arms to the back bars of the chair were tight and he groaned at the feeling of it digging into his skin. Haruka chuckled, grabbing his jaw with his fingers.

“Poor, poor Rin…” He said and Rin had to force himself not to cringe at the way his name sounded. “Unable to reach your dreams. Unable to fulfill your father’s dreams. You really are nothing more than a pathetic loser.”

“Shut up!” Rin yelled, causing Haruka to press harder against his jaw.

“But I can help you. Trust me… I’m already happy with my life. I have everything I could ever ask for.” Haruka said. “I feel so free from the troubles of the world. Isn’t that what you want?”

The red head continued glaring and Haruka dropped his hand.

“Such a harsh stare…”

“Untie me and get the fuck out of my house.”

“So you don’t want to be happy?”

Rin stood silent. He shook his head and closed his eyes, hoping this whole ordeal was a dream.

“We could be happy together, Rin. I can give you everything you wanted. You wanted a new job, right? I could easily get you one. You wanted skills, right? I can teach you so many things.” He paused, cupping his face and leaning closer. “…You wanted a lover, right? Well… I think I’m already beginning to like you.”

“You’re speaking nonsense.”

“But it’s true. You’re strong and wonderful. You’re just misunderstood. Please, Rin. You don’t need anyone else, you don’t have to deal with anyone else. It can just be the two of us.”

“…”

“I’ll make you happy.”

“Leave.”

Haruka stared at Rin, his eyes filled with false sadness. It didn’t last long, however, as he began to narrow his eyes dangerously at Rin.

“I tried to give you a chance at happiness.” He said, his voice almost sounding like a growl. “I wanted you to be free with me!” Haruka sighed and walked away from him, stepping behind him to where his bedside table was.

“Get out of my house already, you lunatic!”

A hum was given in response and Rin heard something move against the table. He raised an eyebrow and tried to look behind himself. Haruka quickly closed the space between himself and Rin behind him and brought his hands around to his front.

The knife he grabbed was pressed against him under his ribcage. Without another word, Haruka covered Rin’s mouth and forced the knife to dive past his skin. Rin screamed against Haru’s hand and Haru laughed with glee.

A muffled “Stop! Stop it!” escaped Rin and tears began sliding down his face. ‘I don’t want to die like this… I don’t want to die like this…’ He thought, panic and pain filling his body.

“Shhh… It’ll all be over soon. And then you can be free from your troubles…”

Haruka moved the knife, forcing it to begin cutting along Rin’s abdomen. Blood soaked his shirt and Rin froze from the immediate shock. His eyes became heavy as he lost more and more blood. Haru removed his hand and yanked out the knife. He walked around to stand in front of the male and looked at him with gentle eyes as life slowly left Rin’s body.

“If only you had agreed…” He mumbled, dropping the knife and leaving the room to leave the house.

 


End file.
